The Guardian War
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: A War has set the Universe ablaze... The Universe has one hope to save them from this turmoil The Wielders. This War will end with the Victory of the Guardian Council, or end in the Revelations of Earth being brought in to the War. Which Side will prevail before The Great Darkness arrives to shadow over the Earth?
1. Picking up what's left

**The Guardian War**

 **Chapter 1: Picking up what's left...**

 **May/26/2000/Second Earth/Digitalized Zone/Golden Empire/Guardian Council-Dark Council Contested Territory.**

 _ **War it's a Hell of a thing... One moment we all join in... for Honor, beliefs, goals, and good intentions... then... then it doesn't become such a hated thing... you get a taste of it and you just want more... I use to fight for a purpose.. now I fight for Vengeance and I made myself promise... what happened twenty years ago... would not happen again... Thomas... Mathew... I was supposed to keep them safe... they were my Wielders... now they're gone... I'm sorry Thomas... I let you down... I let your daughter down... I left Nancy to fend for herself on Earth... If I stayed with her my enemies would surely use her to get to me...**_

 _ **Now I'm dealing with problems on the Second Earth... shortly after I defeated Ash... Technomancers came to our world in all the chaos... slipping past our defenses... those Bastards did something to our world infecting it... digitizing it in to something we can't even recognize it, now we have these horrid artificial creatures running around on our world causing havoc! The Republic with their advance technology is doing the best they can in a Restoration Project... but it's a slow process.**_

 _ **Sixteen Years ago the Crystals, Gems, and Sapphires lit up signaling the Birth of those Wielders, followed by the Crests activating again signaling all births have been completed... we got a second chance... I got a second chance... Though the new Crest Wielders.. they're the Grand Children of the first ones...**_

 _ **It's far from safe right now... even though the Dark Council's ring leader Ash died.. They haven't surrendered... their operations here are nothing like in the Republic's space... whatever the cause we just have to beat them back.**_

 **Crest Wielders:**

 **Tai Kamiya- Crest of Courage [The Crest of Courage Powers can Inspire Courage keeping Morale of a devastated force replenished. With the Crest active in battle an armor Materializes around the user protecting him against the attackers, as well as a Fiery sword. {Corrupted Powers: Distills fear into the hearts and minds as enemies, a cursed armor and weapon Materializes for the Wielder. The Ability of Dark flames become in use.} ]- [Guardian Brody Valic -Youngest Brother to the Imperial Throne- Traits: Superior Use of Strength/ Hot Headed/ Arrogant/ Always looking for the quickest solution to a problem.]**

 **Matt Ishida- Crest of Friendship [The Crest of Friendship Powers has the ability to form connections with others increasing their strength fighting together as one. With the Crest active in battle an armor Materializes around the user protecting him against the attackers, as well as a sword with the ability to freeze his opponents. {Corrupted Powers: Complete Anarchy can be formed into his enemies ranks causing years of training to be boiled down to nothing. Dark Ice Crystals can be formed freezing the Battlefield, his armor and weapon become cursed.}] - [Guardian John Valic - Current King to the Imperial Throne- Traits: Master Swordsman/Selfless/Encouraging/Has the tendencies to snap at situations [John has taken up drinking to keep his nightmares away... his problem has gotten progressively worst] Natural Leader/ John doesn't care how things get done only if it's a way where his side comes out alive at the end.]**

 **Sora Takenouchi- Crest of Love [The Crest of Love has the ability to unlock the full potential of one's Heart increasing their power supporting others. The Crest has the ability to Materialize a protective armor as well as a Mage Staff. {Corrupted Powers: The Ability to summon the Heartless.. an Unknown life form that thrives on the misery of others, the stronger the corruption is the stronger the Heartless appear. Armor becomes cursed and the Mage's staff transform into a Dark Arcane Spear with the Heartless insignia.}] - [Guardian Key Blade Master Sora Strife - The Key Blade Master is a long way from home, Sora was asked to fulfill an ancient Prophecy that required the Key Blade's presence in this realm, to combat the Great Darkness.. Sora accepted immediately... though was disheartened when his friends couldn't cross the other side. While Protecting Sora Takenouchi, he has to be careful to make sure that while in combat she doesn't have the urge to use the Crest's corrupted influence. Traits: Excellent Combat Specialists/Courageous/ Mastery of many of the Arcane Arts/Influential/Stubborn/ Has the ability to split himself {Roxas}. ]**

 **Mimi Tachikawa- Crest of Sincerity [The Crest of Sincerity has the ability to heal the surrounding area supporting allies from severe injuries, Crest Materializes Armor and an Arcane Staff. {Corrupted Powers: A Biological disease spreads out killing her enemies, in a slow painful way. Weapon transforms into a double edged sword.}] - [Guardian Link Valic -Spare to the Imperial throne- Traits: Excellent Swordsman and Bowmaster/Caring/Tracker/Precise Aim/Excellent Agility.]**

 **Izzy Izumi -Crest of Knowledge [The Crest of Knowledge has the ability to see through his enemies plans telepathically, The Crest Materializes a protective armor while giving him an electrical gauntlets to use the element at his disposal. {Corrupted Powers: Once the Crest Blackens as any Crest would if it becomes Corrupt, the Corruption has the ability to Indoctrinate the minds of his enemy, forcing him to fight his allies... Corruption of Knowledge leaves his weapon to transform in to signal current causing his enemies that surround him, to fight for him.}] - [Guardian: Max Valic- Heir to the Imperial throne- Traits: Calm/Calculating/Absolute Mastery of the Arcane Arts/Capable of resolving almost any situation.]**

 **Joe Kido -Crest of Reliability [The Crest of Reliability is capable of uniting a force within seconds the Crest Materializes an armor and a spear. {Corrupted Powers: Dividing forces causing upheaval and panic throughout the enemy. Weapon becomes cursed leaving darkness to shroud the area.} ] - [Guardian: Max Valic]**

 **T.K. Takaishi -Crest of Hope [The Crest of Hope capabilities are still not fully understood, though it has an array of abilities making it the most powerful Crest hence being a chosen one. Inhumane Powers can be conjured from a variety of elements, influencing the mind, to complete separation of form... Weapons and Armor varies : Spear, duel wielding Swords, hammer, and sword and shield. {By all means this Crest must not become Corrupt blackening it... not for the fear of what could become of it... but because of the unknown factor of what happens since it has never become corrupted. }] - [Guardian John Valic]**

 **Kari Kamiya -Crest of Light [The Crest of Light is a natural ability to defeat any sort of Necromancer or Creature with it's powers... No dark being can harm if fully mastered. It's light represents the abilities the Golden Inquisition uses against the Necromancers. Materializes Armor and a Sword that glows a bright light. {Corrupted Powers: The Exact opposite of Light becomes Dark... Creatures of Darkness thrive off of it.. It's powers are unstable the blade blackens.}] - [Guardian Brody Valic]**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The Guardian Council's chamber was filled with only members from the Second Earth, John was looking at his reports while his brothers and Sora waited for him to finish.

"John?" Max called out causing John's eyes to flicker Red before going back to brown.

John rubbed the bridge of his nose leaving him to drop the reports.

"Sorry I was a little pre-occupied at the moment... For some reason Dark Forces are still pouring out of Ash's stronghold... I don't understand... They should've broke and ran off.. and to make matters worse they're pouring in to our territory claiming a lot of previously conquered ground.. Dark Guardians picking up the banner of the Dark Council commencing all out war in the name of Ash!"

John slammed his fists on the table shaking the said table.

"I think it's time John to bring the Wielders on board now... if the Dark Council is making its move on us... they're sure to go after the Wielders to obtain their goal..." Max commented on while seeing John's reaction his eyes widen leaving most of the Guardians except for Sora to have mournful expression on their faces.

"What happened to the first wielders?" Sora asked obviously still in the dark, knowing little of what transpired before his arrival.

Though silence was their answer, leaving Sora to understand all to well of what they meant.

"Yeah... I guess it is time.. though I wish it wasn't... Come on we better head to Earth..." John said getting up from the table, shortly followed by the others. The Guardians raised their hoods over their cloaks leaving them to fade from the room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Floating overhead of a Summer camp John looks at Max.

"Max do you mind bringing in a blizzard?"

Max cracked his fingers preparing for the summoning winter.

"With Pleasure..."

A huge snow storm encircled the country plunging Japan in to an early Winter.

"Now Freeze the time frame as soon as they retreat to the building except for that building..." John Commanded leaving Max to summon a time curtain over the area.

On the ground Tai, Matt, T.K., Mimi, Sora, Joe, and Izzy came rushing out of the building to see the phenomenon.

"Wow Snow!" T.k. announced rushing over to jump in a huge pile of snow.

"Come on guys let's go check this out!" Tai said rushing out to check out the crazy weather.

As T.K. began to make a Snow Angel directly over him John leaned his head down seeing the boy have the time of his life with his eyes closed.

"Having fun?" John asked leaving T.K. to shoot his blue eyes open seeing his Guardian standing over him.

"John!" T.K. got up jumping up letting John pick him up hugging him.

"Hey sport haven't seen you in a while how have you been?" John asked still holding him.

"I've been great! … Hey Matt look who it is!"

Matt immediately rushed over to the disturbances seeing his Guardian.

"Oh hey John, haven't seen you in awhile..." Matt commented letting John put down T.K. John dazzeled Matt's hair causing an annoyed expression to form on Matt's face.

"Sorry about that... emergencies have been happening from where I've been living..."

"Oh hey John, man how long has it been?" Tai said while approaching Matt and T.K.

"Too long... though you might want to ask Brody that..."

Tai was about to turn around but was put in a chokehold by Brody leaving him to give him a noogie.

"Hey Tai how's my courageous warrior been?!"

Tai's face began to turn blue from the lack of air.

"Brody... tone... it down.. on the strength..." Tai choked out in phrases, leaving Brody to quickly release Tai causing Tai to gasp for air hitting the ground.

Brody was about to apologize for constricting his airway, but he was interrupted when Mimi screamed out happily.

"Link!" Mimi cried out wrapping her arms around his body leaving her hat to fall off.

"Sorry for the long wait Mimi..." Link apologized to Mimi as he began rubbing her hair and her back.

Sora began to see the Guardians of the others as she leaned up against the post.

"If they're here... then that means... -" "Hey you..." [KH] Sora Strife Replied, leaving her to wrap her arms around him.

Max was sitting by Izzy helping him with his computer, telling him the signal was lost on purpose for some odd reason, while Joe just sat by the stairs feeling the effects of the early winter.

John began to see his shadow grow larger, leaving him to immediately look up in the sky.

 _What the Hell? …_

The objects that began to come closer looked like meteorites, the strange objects hit the ground causing the Guardians to get the Wielders to cover acting as a shield.

Seeing as the danger past the swarmed by the landing of the objects which seemed to be floating in mid air, going to each of the seven kids was a device clipping on to their clothing. Max approached Izzy seeing the device.

"John this is Technomancer Technology..." Max informed John, who immediately tried to get the device off of T.K. but got shocked trying to pull it.

Then the unexpected happened a Huge Tsunami appeared out of nowhere.

"Max!"

Max stepped up raising his hands to stop the water, though as soon as it wasn't stopping he realized it wasn't even real water.

"John I don't know what that is but that isn't real water!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

John's eyes began to dye red as he coughed up a lungful of water.

"Not real water my ass...!" John said holding his side trying to get up from the ground...

Seeing the area he noticed that some of these plants looked like they just Materialized..

 _This is not where I wanted to go... if we're in the digitized area then that means were way off course! I have to find the others..._

 _/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Twenty Minutes passed and the group reformed together, T.K. saw everyone with a Digimon which irritated the Hell out of John. T.K. felt a little left out seeing he was without one.

"John why does everyone have a Digimon but me?"

John kneeled down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me count yourself lucky that you don't have one... [Notices his mood starts to shift into a teary eye one.] But if it means that much to you... hold on... "

Placing a thumb on T.K.'s Neck he felt a vibration as John marked him. Through the Bushes the group heard growling, leaving them to turn their eyes towards the bushes as two red eyes and a black form came prowling out of the brush... It was a Dractor [Red Eyes Black Dragon Adolescents Raptor size] The Wielders backed off including T.K. who had a face of sheer terror as it jumped on him, it growled directly at his face causing T.K. to shut his eyes turning his head to the side. T.K.'s eyes shot open as he didn't feel any pain but a tickling sensation as the Dractor began to lick his face as a dog would.

"Hey that tickles! _Hahaha!_ " T.K. began laughing letting the others to breathe a sigh of relief.

The Dractor picked T.K. up by his backpack with his teeth.

"Well there you go... T.K. meet Drake... He'll protect you with his life if need be, so chin up now that you don't feel all alone."

"Wow this is awesome can he talk too?!" T.K. asked looking up at Drake.

John rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out a way to tell him.

"Well... they can talk to you... it's just it's a neural communication, he's got to become bonded to you... the longer he's around you the more he'll connect to you... but he can understand you just fine."

Drake began to nod his head up and down moving T.K. with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Second Earth/Dark Lands/Ash's Mountain Fortress.

The Grand Hall way of the Castle was darkened with black flames lit everywhere, a knight in black steel armor kneeled before a King's throne bowing his head in respect.

"Lord Ash... King John and the Guardians who accompanied him have returned to the Second Earth... and they are accompanied by the Wielders..."

The cloaked figure shifted in his throne, holding the Sword of Darkness on his lap.

"I see... Send a detachment to cut off John from his journey back to his palace... and bring the Wielders to the fortress alive..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The giant red bug one of the Digitalized Monsters that accompanied the group told them that the bug that was chasing them was called Kuwagamon, which John told it to pipe down as they were backed up to a cliff.

"There's no way out!" Joe yelled seeing the steep fall.

Kuwagamon prepared to swoop in to claim its prey, though John's eyes narrowed down on the flying bug.

"Link! Bring it down!" John commanded letting Link draw his longbow and one arrow.

"What's one arrow going to do?!" Tai asked who quickly noticed Link stringing the arrow back.

"Get Him Link! You Can Do it!" Mimi cheered Link on.

Aiming the bow at his target, Link took a deep inhale getting ready to strike, a split second later, the arrow was launched past the bug's shell in a spacing hitting the neckline. A painful roar emitted from Kuwagamon as it crashed into the forest. A cheer was shouted from the Wielders, Guardians and the Digital Monsters.

"Nice Shot Link!" Brody complimented Link while giving his back a strong pat causing Link to nearly fall over.

"I knew you could do it Link!" Mimi cheered tackling Link who was on the ground from Brody's congratulatory pats.

Link saw an arrow flying right back at him, immediately thinking of Mimi's safety he grabbed her rolling over her to take the arrow in the shoulder.

"GET DOWN!" John shouted causing the group to hit the ground.

A war cry emitted from the brush as several spear men came rushing out .

"Defensive Line in front of the Wielders now!" John ordered causing the Guardians to get to their feet.

Brody hit the ground with his fist throwing several soldiers off their feet while shaking the ground where the Wielders were on causing it to crack and shake.

A chain was fired at Brody's left arm keeping him from moving.

"The Hell?!"Brody Shouted as he tried to pull the chain wrapped around his arm.

Moving forward from the start of the chain was a 9ft tall Serith bearing Ash's Coat of Arms on top of the Dark Council's Insignia, causing most of the Guardian's eyes to widen.

"John! What the Hell is a Necromancer Spawn doing in leagues with Ash?!" Brody Shouted.

Moving in quickly John brought his blade down on the chains, shattering the chains.

John knew there wasn't a chance that the Necromancers and the Dark Council were working together... there had to be another explanation to though it would had to wait because more troops were advancing on them.

"Hey John I got an Idea!" Brody shouted, while preparing to punch the ground the Guardians and Wielders were standing on.

"Brody, no, no, NO!"

Brody's fist came in contact with the ground emitting a shockwave breaking the end of the cliff causing it to plummet to the river below them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

T.K. opened his eyes to see he was underwater... he hated the water... he never learned how to swim, panic flushed his mind trying to get to the surface.

 _I can't swim! I can't breath... Some one help me... Matt... John... Drake... Mommy..._

Water began to rush in his lungs from him breathing in the water. T.K.'s vision became blurred. A black blurry object came rushing in to the water grabbing a hold of him.

…..

…...

…...

.

…...

T.K.'s eyes shot open coughing up a mouthful of water, sitting up seeing a now relieved faces of his friends.

"Oh Thank God!" John said relieved standing up from T.K.

"W-what Happened?" T.K. stuttered with a shiver.

"You almost drowned in the river... if Drake didn't find you... I don't know if we could've saved you... "

"Sorry little guy you were out for it for almost a whole two minutes..." Brody stated while causing John to punch him sending him flying to the river bank.

"You _**Idiot!**_ What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get the Wielders Killed?!"

"Relax John, we all made it out alive..." Brody recovered off the ground dusting himself off.

However John just grabbed his brother putting him against a tree, leaving Brody to grab his cloak around his chest.

"Do you know were in a middle of a God damn war right now?! If they die we're all doomed to the coming of the Great Darkness!"

"HEY! This isn't the time for this!" Max pulled the two apart, leaving Link to pull John back and [KH] Sora to pull Brody back.

"Back off Max, John can't admit if I didn't act then we would've been fighting God knows how many soldiers, God forbid Dark Guardians!"

"If you ever pull something like that, putting them in danger, you better watch yourself!" John shouted.

"Oh what are you going to kill me like you killed Michael?! I mean wait to jump the gun there John, killed a guy who could've helped us in this war."

"A lot happened that day! I thought he aligned himself with the Dark Council... I made some mistakes... though I expect you to use your brain in that thick skull of yours... for God sakes what if you killed Tai with that stunt you pulled?" John stated.

"You know John, you may think you're the leader here, just because you sit upon a throne... but look at yourself you're a Fucking wreck, you couldn't lead anything you had no control over... Dad knew it, Michael knew it, even **Thomas and Rosie** knew it!" Hearing Brody curse like that caused the Wielders to shake a bit, while John shook hearing Thomas's name and Rosie his deceased lover. John's eyes began to twitch and his right hand immediately unsheathed his sword.

"You Piece of Shit!" John spat, leaving Brody to draw his two handed sword. John's glowing blade connected to Brody's weapon both of them gritting their teeths. An arrow flew past the space between their swords, causing their heads to shoot towards the archers, and crossbowmen.

Both Brody, and John pulled their weapons apart falling back to the group, getting them out of range.

"How did Ash know we'd be here?!" Max asked, while running with the rest of the group.

"Ash isn't alive, he died!" John shouted back.

"John it's time to face facts, these guys aren't just commanding themselves- JOHN LOOK OUT!" Max tried to warn John, but was too late as a Dark Guardian armed with a Pike tackled him in to the brush of the forest. John began to back up parrying the Dark Guardian's attacks, trying to evade him. John saw an opening bringing down his blade breaking the Pike in half, however the Dark Guardian grabbed the hilt of the blade shoving it in to the ground, then stunning John by punching him in the Adam's apple, then kicking him down the Hill leading to a beach with what looked like pay phones. The Dark Guardian slid down the Hill advancing quickly on John, John leaned up against the Phone booth grabbing the Dark Guardian's shoulder throwing him against the pay phone.

"Call for you Asshole!" John shouted slamming the Dark Guardian's head into the phone multiple times.

Blood dripped from the cloaked Dark Guardian, John was unable to slam his head against the phone because the Dark Guardian held on to the rails, then throwing his head back in to John's face throwing John off guard. Taking the broken railing, the Dark Guardian bent it to a piercing weapon, The Group following the trail of the battle saw the struggle below them from the hill, The Guardians and Digital Monsters moved in quickly. John kicked the Dark Guardian in the groin, then quickly shooting up on his feet getting behind the Dark Guardian grabbing his head and shoulder.

The Dark Guardian rammed John in to another pay phone shattering the glass. With a swift pull John Broke the neck of the Dark Guardian making him drop to the floor. A gurgled laugh could be heard from the corpse of the Dark Guardian causing John to kick him over on his back.

"You... Fool- You're going to lose this war... Lord Ash will prevail...-it's only a matter of time... your... your screams will be sweet to hear... when everything you've been fighting for collapses around you... Ha!"

"You're lying! Ash died I saw it, I drove the blade into him!" John shouted at the bleeding Dark Guardian.

"You only saw... what you- wanted to see... did you ever check his corpse... or did you just assume he died? Lord Ash will complete his goal!"

As the Dark Guardian began to maniacally laugh at John, Brody approached John handing him his sword.

"Get the Wielders to look away... I only need a second..." John ordered his Brother, leaving Brody to do just that.

"You- Can't protect them for what is to come...and what is to be expected of them..." The Dark Guardian choked with John placing his foot on his chest, raising his blade in a striking position.

"Before I end your pathetic existence... answer me this... why this war? We were supposed to be preparing to face the Great Darkness, not killing each other..." John asked the twitching Dark Guardian.

"Your...Decadent Guardian Council won't do what it takes to face this threat... that is why Ash and the others took a stand against you, splitting the Guardian Council..."

"Starting a Civil War won't help! You could've doomed Earth!" John shouted at the Dark Guardian.

"N-no... we'll be the sole reason that we saved Earth...-ACK!" John plunged his blade in to the chest of the Dark Guardian twisting it, making a snapping noise... pressing his foot against his body, John pulled the blade out, covered in blood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Sentinal/Guardian Alexis Velra**

 **Golden Imperial Palace/Guardian Council Chambers**

Alexis stood in the chambers waiting for the arriving Wielders, though the wait has been too long in Alexis's mind. Alexis removed herself from the Guardian Chambers making her way towards the Library. Seeing the private Library was vacant, Alexis pulled out a circular crystal jewel, throwing it up in the air the jewel levitated off the ground. A smokey cloud projected from the circular object.

 _"Alexis?"_ A voice emitted from the cloud, called out to Alexis.

"Yes it's me... it's been awhile... Mikogami..."

Alexis heard a soft laugh emitting from the cloud.

" _No doubt... though I suspect this isn't a house call?_ " Mikogami replied with a semi serious tone.

"No has there been any progress in finding a way to restore... Michael?"

The silence was deafening for Alexis, just as she felt like it could never be done a voice began to emit from the smoke.

" _I may have found a lead... though it wasn't easy... if this lead is what I think it is... then I'm going to need you to be here... that would mean leaving your tour of duty from the Guardian Council-_ -" "Done" Alexis said cutting off Mikogami.

 _"Very Well... I shall contact you when I have found the information on the source... farewell..."_

The jewel was tossed back in to Alexis's hand signaling the connection was ended. Alexis pulled the black soul gem necklace tied around her neck observing the white spark in the Gem.

"I don't know if you can hear me Michael... but I think we found a lead, we'll have you to your original state..."Alexis's grip around the Soul gem tightened around her gloved hands. Alexis hid the Gem in inside her cloak, heading back to the Chamber room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Character detail:**

 **John: 6,0/ Brown eyes/Caucasian skin/Ash Blonde hair- short hair/**

 **Brody: 6,5/Brown eyes/Caucasian skin/Brown hair-short hair./**

 **Max: 5,11/Bluish-Green eyes/Caucasian skin/Black hair short spikey hair./**

 **Link; 6,0/Blue eyes/Caucasian skin/blonde hair semi short./**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So as you can tell this is not going to be your average story, hope you enjoy the series! Future notes for those who've read my stories, this one runs right into** **Prelude to the End** **The two stories will share a chapter which will be the Siege of Tokyo.**

 **Anyways leave a review telling me what you think.**


	2. On the Beach

Chapter 2: Greymon and explanations

The Wielders and Digimon sat at the beach away from the payphones seeing the destruction around it. John stood by a payphone drinking from a gold painted flask. Brody slowly approached John with his hands in his pockets, John however paid no attention as he was just staring at the Ocean with a vacant expression.

"Jon... look I'm sorry what I said about Thomas and Rosie... I didn't mean it... and bringing up their names... I don't know what I was thinking but you didn't deserve to be reminded of that." Brody apologized, feeling like an ass for reminding Jon, as he was still having nightmares of the scene unfold, of Thomas's Death and shortly after Rosie's life who followed.

"I... it's alright... I just need to be alone for a little bit..." John replied taking a swig of his golden heirloom flask, before sliding down against the Payphone.

Brody took the hint and left back to the group, where Max was standing by just watching the two and their very awkward interaction.

"How is he?" A very concerned Max asked a defeated and remorseful Brody, who took a sigh before engaging in a conversation.

"Not doing good, he's drinking... I guess I hit a nerve." Brody said almost regretting the argument earlier.

"No shit Brody, you're talking about Jon here... God only knows what he's going through right now." Link added in.

Sora Strife overheard the conversation leaving the Wielders and Digimon to approach the Guardians conversing.

"Is John going to be okay?" Sora Strife asked the group, which caused their faces to flinch as Sora Strife heard.

"Sora... because you're relatively new here... you don't know the whole story... but after Thomas and Matthew's death, Jon and his Lover Rosie... took Thomas's and Matthew's death extremely hard... Thomas and Matthew were like sons to them... Rosie couldn't handle it and a few seconds later... Rosie discharged Thomas's weapon in her skull, right in front of Jon." Max explained to Sora.

Sora's eyes began to widen hearing that from Max, now he wished he didn't ask.

"W-wha-what?!" Sora stuttered shocked from what Max told him.

"That's not all... he.. Jon never really recovered from that scene, he's taken up drinking... he's known to lash out on others if an argument is raised. The only thing that's keeping Jon steady is T.K. and Matt, and the need for vengeance against Ash... Worst case scenario Jon might never recover from that, Rosie was with him before he was crowned King... that's almost Fifteen hundred years."

"How old are you guys exactly?" Sora asked seeing he'd be long gone, for that long.

"We're Dragons, and on top of that Guardians, we won't reach old age for few Million years..." Brody added in.

"Wait, then why isn't the Human-Dragon population like... Overpopulated?"

"We... uh... have a lot of wars, mostly with ourselves you can imagine the death count. When a Dragon race enters a war... we tend to drag that war for a few centuries, the Great Snake War between the Necromancers and the Dragon Council for example lasted for at least a hundred years." Link explained to Sora with a hint of shame, seeing that Dragons are known for their aggressive war like nature.

"So... going back on topic, this Ash guy... you told me that John killed him-"

"Evidently not, the Dark Guardian Council shouldn't be this United, we crippled them in the 80's. However I see the war hasn't ended with this faction... We're going to need to request the Entire Guardian Council for assistance against this Dark Guardian Council..." Max interrupted Sora.

"Where did this Dark Guardian Council come from... I mean why are they fighting you?"

"Well during the 70's there was a major disagreement on how the whole Guardian Council was handling the preparation for our inevitable battle with _**The Great Darkness**_ A number of Guardians left the Council forming their own version of a Council, with stricter laws, and a brutal training for their recruits. We didn't pay much attention to them, that was a mistake... Ash betrayed us, he set ambushes across the Second Earth killing the First Wielders... then made it look like the Dark Guardian Council did it... then Ash assumed leadership of the panicking Dark Guardian Council to lead them, we attacked them in the heat of the moment, starting the Guardian War. Under the fear of annihilation, we forced other Guardians who served the other nations under the Guardian Council's Leadership, to choose a side, we were complete idiots we fell in to Ash's plan... we gave him an army of Dark Guardians who now wish for vengeance."

"So, why can't you explain it to them, about what really happened?" Sora asked Max, who just slightly rose his hand telling Sora it was a bad idea.

"It would prove fruitless, the Dark Guardian Council is seeking to overthrow us, relieving our responsibility as Guardians, but make no mistake they can't have control over the Guardian Council territories, with them in control... well you'd see a zealotry of complete control over everything that they see as a threat...If they capture the Wielders we'll basically have no cards on the table, meaning they can claim them under their protection, making us powerless... or if we lose one of the Chosen Wielders to them."

Sora looked at T.K. who was talking to his friends, then back at Max.

"What happens then?" Sora asked a little afraid from Max's answer.

"CheckMate." Max stated, seeing that they'd have the ultimate chess piece.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **74th Dark Legion (Dark Guardian Council-Banner of the Red Dragon )**

 **Several Hundred Dark Guardians- (Arcane, Vanguard, Close Combat Classes)**

 **Twenty five thousand Black Steel Legionnaires**

 **Two Thousand Bolt action Rifle Infantry**

 **Seven Thousand Imperial archers**

 **Thirty Dragon Fire Tanks**

 **Three Thousand Cavalry**

 **Fifty Cover Artillery**

 **Thirteen Thousand Dark Knights**

 **Thirteen Thousand Dark Paladin Holy Knights**

 **Fifty Thousand Darkland Militia (Veteran)**

 **Twenty Five Thousand Levy Spearmen**

 **/./Necromancer Aid/./**

 **Six Thousand Seriths**

 **Four Necromancer Masters**

 **Several Hundred Necromancer Infantry.**

 **Intercept the Wielders... at any cost.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jon sat at the beach watching the waves crash against his boots, while trying to enjoy the scenery. T.K. sat right by Jon along with Drake who just followed T.K. around.

"That was pretty cool, how you took on that guy!" T.K. said with an excited tone.

"Thanks... but you shouldn't have seen the way I killed him, you're too young for that..."

"… Max was telling us why we were here, are we really that important, like some sort of super heroes?"

Jon just nodded, trying not to talk right now, but he did give T.K. a pat on his head. The ground started to shake causing everyone to get up on their feet quickly. Before Jon could react, a jet stream of water threw him by the hillside along with T.K. and Drake.

A pinkish creature with a giant shell appeared on the beach acting completely agitated and hostile towards the others. Tai took out his pocket knife, while Augumon assisted in attacking the creature, while Brody quickly followed. Brody jumped on the creatures head, but only to be thrown off into the Ocean. Augumon became trapped under the creature's paw, while Tai struggled in the air as the creature's grabbed a hold of Tai.

With the others getting up to assist Tai a golden glow appeared under the monster, as the glow grew in size the Monster was pushed off by Augumon's next form... Greymon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **YES... THE CRESTS, THE CRYSTALS, THE SAPPHIRES, AND THE GEMS... THEIR WIELDERS ARE ACTIVE NOW. LET THE PLAN INITIATE, AND THE PIECES FALL INTO PLACE, MY ANCIENT HEART WILL BE REFORGED AND MY RULE WILL BEGIN!**_

 _ **FIGHT YOUR WAR.**_

 _ **KILL EACH OTHER...**_

 _ **YOU WILL ALL BE BENDING KNEE TO ME WHEN YOU'RE DONE...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Greymon was fighting ferociously against his opponent, biting, thrashing, smacking, trying to get the upper hand, The Wielders got off the beach getting to safety away from the fight, Jon had enough of this disruption.

"Strife! Link, help Greymon and take that oversized shellfish down!" Sora [Strife] was already airborne, while Link was drawing his bow taking shots at the hostile Digital monster.

"Hey UGLY!" Sora yelled right above him catching the hostile digital monsters attention. It's tentacle appendages on it's head tried to either swat or grab at Sora while he threw elemental attacks causing it immense pain. Greymon tackled the digital monster throwing it to the sand upside down. Link began launching his famous powershots right in to the belly of the shellfish digital monster, causing open wounds.

"NOBEL BLAST!" Greymon shouted launching a giant ball of fire incinerating his foe. Cheering could be heard all around, while Jon gave an approving nod. Brody came walking out of the ocean spitting out salt water, while having seaweed cover his body.

"This is why I hate the Ocean... I mean seriously, couldn't you at least give me the dignity of smashing me into the hillside?" Brody complained as he walked on to the beach spitting out some more salt water as he sat down.

Everyone calmed down from the attack and began to gather their belongings and head out to their destination the Capital of the Golden Empire. At the Capital of the Golden Empire the Guardians of the Second Earth can bring their Wielders up to speed of the war that has reignited the four main galaxies or as philosophers would like to call it the known Universe is embroiled in a bloody and costly war. The war right now known as the Guardian War was ignited a few decades ago dividing the Guardian Council, the conflict was thought to be resolved when Guardian Council of that resides in the Golden Empire killed key members of the Dark Guardian Council or as known as the Dark Council. The war however was not as it seemed, false information led the death of many brave heroes igniting the war both sides shifted the blame after the first Wielders were murdered, The Guardian Council struck their Oath Breakers who left the order to make their own hence the name Dark Guardian Council.

 **The Known factions and Codex: Part One...**

 **The Guardian Council is a unified organization of Guardians commanding Four powerful nations and armies to back up their rule, currently the Guardian Council is embroiled in it's own internal strifes mainly the Rise of the Dark Guardian Councils in their respective territories fighting for supremacy, and the right to lead with the Wielders. The Guardian Council was formed after the Ancient Heart War around 1400 A.D. The Leaders of the Guardian Council decided as a whole signed on with their own nations declaring a permanent union of ordered governments, or a League of Nations, this Alliance would prevent wars with the other nations. Because of the Guardian Council territory, Neutral systems and nations view the Guardian Council as a, if not the largest Nation in the Universe seeing them as a threat to their power or independence.**

 **The Wielders: The Wielders divided by four sets of items the Crests, Crystals, Gems, and Sapphires, all carry certain abilities out of the four sets of items there are Four Wielders that are called the chosen ones. The Wielders are currently a part of the Guardian Council thus being guided and protected by them. The Wielders hold the power to change the destiny of the Guardian War and the wars to follow it, but the real question is will they be ready for the destiny that awaits them? Currently the Wielder can be claimed by both the Dark Guardian and the Guardian Council, as of now the Guardian Council has the entire set, but if even one is captured the entire war can be thrown off course.**

 _ **Crests:**_

 _ **Crest of Courage**_

 _ **Crest of Friendship**_

 _ **Crest of Love**_

 _ **Crest of Sincerity**_

 _ **Crest of Knowledge**_

 _ **Crest of Reliability**_

 _ **Crest of Light(Missing)**_

 _ **Crest of Hope (Chosen Wielder)**_

 _ **Crystals:**_

 _ **Crystal of Earth**_

 _ **Crystal of Ice**_

 _ **Crystal of Water**_

 _ **Crystal of Wind**_

 _ **Crystal of Lightning**_

 _ **Crystal of Thunder**_

 _ **Crystal of Storm**_

 _ **Crystal of Fire (Chosen Wielder)**_

 _ **Gems:**_

 _ **Gem of Endurance**_

 _ **Gem of Speed**_

 _ **Gem of Flight**_

 _ **Gem of Agility**_

 _ **Gem of Health**_

 _ **Gem of Intellect**_

 _ **Gem of Truth**_

 _ **Gem of Strength (Chosen Wielder)**_

 _ **Sapphires:**_

 _ **Sapphire of Greatness**_

 _ **Sapphire of Boldness**_

 _ **Sapphire of Reaver**_

 _ **Sapphire of Form**_

 _ **Sapphire of Life**_

 _ **Sapphire of Sight**_

 _ **Sapphire of Determination**_

 _ **Sapphire of Hunters (Chosen Wielder)**_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **The Sentinels: The Sentinels are Highly skilled and trained Guardians given the task to defend the Veil of Earth making sure that Earth remains a sacred ground. This Organization was formed shortly after the formation of the Guardian Council relieving the Golden Empire of the responsibility. The Sentinels organization were formed by the Golden Empire's Guardian branch. Currently the Sentinels Guard the Earth's Veil with the assistance of the Republic's defense flotillas and small fleets to keep Earth's space secured and so the Crimson Dominion doesn't move it's fleet in the Veil's area. Sentinels are also commanded by the Guardian Council and can be requested to send Sentinels to the front line if needed.**

 **There orders above all else is to keep Earth safe, from all who would do Earth harm. With Sentinel presence on Earth's Veil, Necromancers are reluctant to seek ways to enter Earth.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **The Golden Inquisition: Formed right after the Rise of the Golden Empire, the Elite were raised up for one purpose evicting the presence of Necromancers. Necromancers reign and influence began to pick up, the Empire looking to avoid another Great Snake War, formed an Elite Army dedicated on cleansing the Galaxy of Heathens and Necromancers, making sure their territory was fit to hold Humans. While their Oaths limit them to fight Necromancers, they can be ordered to engage in conflict against the Dark Guardians.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **The Dark Guardian Council: While the first Dark Guardian Council was founded in the 1970s on the Second Earth, another organization a Galaxy away fancied the idea of separation from the main body of the Guardian Council named themselves the Dark Council. There are currently two known Nations to reside in this council, the NCE currently known as the National Colonial Empire or as the Night Crawler Empire for their style of fighting early on in their independence from the Republic, The N.C.E. is currently waging war against the URS and the Saphirian Empire. The other nation which seized control of the Dark Guardian Council after the death of Michael Alritzon was the Crimson Dominion under the rule of Ash Thalick who commands a territory large enough to combat both the Golden Empire and the Gem Legion. While both sides are wrestling for dominance, neither nation is technically allied with each other, so neither of them hold no real obligation to send Military support.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Guardian Council League of Nations:**

 **The Golden Empire: Founded in 400 A.D. The Second Earth/ Stretching back nearly two Millenniums, the Golden Empire was founded under the self proclaimed King Crad Valic who rallied the entire Dragon Council to his call all over the known galaxies. With the Dragon Council under the Golden dragon on the black standard, Crad became an Empire within a few months expanding his influence on other worlds, from Annexation or Conquest expanding the number of planets the Empire owned to a few hundred thousand. Within a few short years the might of the Golden Imperial Army engaged it's first battle with the Phoenix Dominion, it was a massacre on both sides half the world was torched asunder from one of the Elder Phoenix 'cleansing'. The Empire continued to expand quickly blocking the Phoenix Dominion at every turn, resulting in the need for more soldiers racking up debt within the Empire, Warlords began seeking fortune within the Empire taking up service for the promise of Land, entitlement, and Riches. Over the course of years The Golden Empire and the Phoenix Dominion became so bogged down in their war no one was going to budge, that was until the Empire Occupation and Subjugation of the Wolf Kingdoms of Wolf Prime.**

 **With Wolf Prime in Possession of the Empire, they used Wolf Prime as a Base of Operations to attack the Phoenix Dominion, hitting them on crucial supply worlds. As the years progressed the Hero of the Humano-Vamperial War Michael Alritzon, or as known as Michael the Great was tasked by the highest authority in the Empire by King Crad to travel above the Phoenix home world and Ignite their atmosphere burning their world. Michael followed the orders to the letter transforming into his Elder Dragon form, Michael ignited his enemies atmosphere burning the Dominions Capital world. A month later the war grinded to a halt, the Phoenix Dominion which was currently in panic not knowing what to do and cut off from core worlds surrendered unconditionally to the might of the Golden Empire. On July/9th/600 A.D. the Golden Empire declared that it was victorious in unifying the known galaxy against the tyrannical Phoenix Dominion, celebration sparked across the Empire... The Celebration would be short lived and their dreams of uniting with the Human race was halted as King Crad Valic, fell ill to an old wound... He died on his bed, healers too late to figure out how to prevent his death. Crad's death shook the Empire it was a day of mourning. Crad's First born John/Jon Valic II would be crowned as the head of the Empire. Before the Crowning of King John II a meeting was held in secret to discuss plans by the Dragon Council, many didn't know anything about Crad's eldest son, thus were not frightened to fund an Empire whose Icon image just died. It was decided in secret that the Dragon Council was reformed and break away from the Golden Empire cutting it's funding and troops.**

 **The Dragon Council bickered among each other over the decision but it was unanimous, the Dragon Council would wipe it's hands clean of the affairs with The Golden Empire. With no funding and new troops to supply the Golden Empire, the Empire was smashed into pieces, troops recalled and borders drawn back on the map to save itself from the crippling debt it raised during the war effort. The Empire sacrificed Hundreds of thousands of planets leaving them to fend for themselves. In the End the Empire owned more than a million worlds Sixty percent less than it owned. The Empire over the next few centuries continued to decline on its standing in their own territory yet continued to survive repaying their debt in full. The Empire was then a Shadow of it's former self recovering from its devastating losses. The Second Earth Capital of the Golden Empire had an Uprising from the Sand Utopians (Desert Sand Dragons) claiming having the power of God to uproot the Golden Empire, Foreign armies appeared on the Second Earth to fight in this new war over the suspected power, which began the Ancient Heart War. Shortly after the near run in with Armageddon, the Guardian Council was formed after dividing the Ancient heart in four different sets, the Crests, Crystals, Gems, and Sapphires. Modern day today despite the nation being embroiled with a war on it's capital planet the Golden Empire is a shining beacon of freedom to the known Universe.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **United Republic of Species (Republic)**

 **The nation was formed under after two great nations in their home galaxy on one side stood a powerful Constitutional Monarchy nation, and on the other stood an Nationalistic Theocracy nation. For hundreds of years these respective nations butchered each other fighting for dominance of their border worlds, however deep amnisosity might run between these two warring nations it was decided to put an end to the fighting, the two nations could offer. Diplomats of both nations convened on the Constitutional Monarch's government Capital world, bot parties came to a truce it was decided to end a war that dragged on for centuries forming the United Republic of Species. (600 B.C.) Living by a Constitutional Republic the nation prospered advancing in technology while achieving Spaceflight in 500 A.D. The Nation's sized rivaled that of the Golden Empire who was at their borders. The Republic continued to prosper bringing their technology to the highest peaks of civilization at the time of 1000 A.D. Following the Ancient Heart war the Republic decided to form a mutual alliance with the Golden Empire in search for a certain trade agreements. After the long drawn out war of the Ancient heart war, not only did the Republic leave with the Trade Agreements but entered in a permanent Alliance with the Golden Empire and two other factions, joining the Guardian Council and inducting their nation with the Guardian Council's League of Nations. During the 1970s following the start of the Guardian War, the Republic attacked one of its key members politically for his beliefs in the Dark Guardian Council created by Michael Alritzon, fearing a tribunal court of false charges brought up against him the Supreme Commander of the Republic forces fled to his home planet raising a massive rebellion against the Republic. The Republic fighting a massive Civil War had no choice but to divert it's fleets and armies to the North West of its territories trying to put down the rebel threat. During the Civil War the Wolf Legion itself known by mobilizing their fleets through unguarded Republic border, with the Wolf Legion's fleet moving unmolested through Republic space, the Wolf Legion was able to Occupy several hundred Southern Core Agricultural, Urbanized Worlds. With the Republic fearing complete annihilation, the Republic made a daring gambit striking and capturing several Northern Industrialized Worlds holding the Materialization factories that the Rebels relied on, without the core supplies of the Industrialized worlds, the Rebels were forced to withdraw from Republic space and fled to the Outer rim. With the threat of the North secured the Republic mobilized their entire Armada to face the might of the Wolf Legion and their veteran fight forces. The Battle Hardened Republic forces met on the world of Theta, it was estimated that no less than 60,000 died on the first battle on and over Theta on both sides of the Republic and Wolf Legion. Half way in to the Republic-Legion War, The Golden Empire recovering from their war, immediately moved on to Legion territory pressuring the Legion to send fleets. Defiant as ever the Legion held on against two might nations. Another month into the fighting the Saphirian Empire dispatched an elite Vanguard with General Legion Cohorts pincered with the Golden Empire striking key areas in colonized territories of the Wolf Legion. With one last desperate attempt to push back the Wolf Legion invaders, the Republic began to dispatch prototype fleets and Republic Prototype Technology outmaneuvered and out weaponized the unsuspecting reserve fleet. Without supplies the Wolf Legion made a hasty withdrawal. With the Guardian Council's League of Nations rallying together, the Wolf Legion fleets were slowly and costly being pushed back to Wolf Prime costing the League of nations treasury a substantial blow. Planet by planet the Republic barely pushed onward to Wolf Legion Space. Within the Weeks the Republic Armada was at Wolf Prime's door. The Wolf Legion was forced to surrender to the bloodied Republic. Crippled the Republic made immediate decisions firing 60% of their Patriots who fought for them, taking their pay and benefits. During the 90s as the Republic picked itself back up they were attacked by the Rebels who fled into the outer rim, with new ships and weapons to combat their forces, the Rebels burned their way to the Republic's capital world forcing the Republic to recognize them as not only a foreign power, but as the Dark Guardian Council. The Republic and the Guardians of the Republic's nation had no choice but to accept the terms or face destruction. Today a war reignited from the NCE and the URS over the Wielders. The Republic currently is engaged on all fronts facing the NCE's forces.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Okay there you go, war will so escalate on the Second Earth how will this war turn out?! Oh this story intertwines with Prelude to the End, both stories will share their chapters on Battle of Tokyo.**

 **Anyways leave a review!**

 **-Starknight'Renegade-**

 **-Thank you-**


End file.
